1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting device for cables or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to support electrical and communication cables on brackets in underground systems and other locations. Some of these cables are relatively large in diameter and heavy, and are protected by an outer insulating covering that is soft and vulnerable to cutting or tearing. Such cables require curved supporting surfaces and must be handled carefully to avoid catching or tearing on mounting bolts or the like. The brackets used with these cables in the past generally have been straight members carrying auxiliary supporting devices, sometimes of porcelain, upon which the cable rests. The bracket assemblies have been somewhat complex and expensive, yet limited in their load-carrying capacity. It is time consuming and therefore costly to secure these devices to their supports. Generally these supports are adapted for only one kind of supporting element so that they are not of universal applicability and must be used only where they are the proper supporting elements available. Another problem has centered around the vertical spacing of the brackets, which must be relatively large, in most instances preventing the supported cables to be accommodated with maximum density.
An improved bracket is described in our earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,277, which is a device of greater capacity and adaptability. Nevertheless, it provides a straight horizontal supporting surface rather than an arcuate one as needed for cables with soft coverings. Moreover, the attaching screw, bolt or other fastening element to secure the bracket to the support is exposed to the load-carrying portion of the bracket. This raises the possibility of contact of the fastening element with the soft installation of the cable and the consequent possibility of damage to the cable.